I'll Always Be Here For you
by hellokitty208
Summary: Some creepy guy starts stalking Vanessa Hudgens. What will her boyfriend Zac Efron do? Will he be too busy with his work to protect her? Zanessa. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope you guys like it! Please comment on it!!**

Twenty-year old Vanessa Hudgens woke up to a beautiful, sunny morning in her home in Studio City, California.

She had just recently bought a new house for $3 million. Before, she had lived with her parents, so Vanessa was pretty excited about living alone.

Vanessa got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Vanessa prepared a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat it.

While she was eating, she got her iPhone to check her messages. Vanessa was hoping she'd have a message from her twenty-one year old boyfriend Zac Efron. Zac had shaggy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Vanessa and Zac had been dating for three years now. They were very happy together, but lately Zac had seemed distant. Vanessa knew Zac had been really busy lately so she tried not to bother him a lot, but she simply missed him.

Zac had just finished filming a movie called _Seventeen Again_ and one called _Me and Orson Wells. _He had also gotten into modeling and had been busy with that recent project.

Vanessa loved Zac and she knew he loved her, but she couldn't help but be jealous of Zac's _Seventeen Again _co-star Michelle Tratchenburg. Everytime Vanessa got online, something she knew she shouldn't do, Zac and Michelle were together. Everytime Zac and Michelle were out together as friends, Vanessa secretly wished she was Michelle, that she got to go out in public with Zac, something he wouldn't allow.

Vanessa sighed and continued thinking about being Michelle while she checked her messages.

_2 new texts and 3 new voicemail_, her phone read.

"Wow, I hope these are all from Zac", Vanessa thought. It turned out the messages weren't from Zac, but from someone she'd probably never want to talk to in her life.

_Oooohhh cliffhanger, what will happen next? I'll try to update ASAP!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter..**

The messages were all from a number Vanessa didn't recognize and they were all the same number. She went ahead and read the text messages. One of the them said _I know where you live_ and the other one said _I'm one of your biggest fans and all I want to do is meet you._

Next, Vanessa listened to her voicemail messages. She could tell that the person sending these messages to her was a guy. One of the messages was _If you don't give me what I want, then you'll regret it. _The other two voicemails were very similar.

Vanessa didn't really think much at the time of what was happening. So some stalker guy got ahold of her number, she could change it if the messages didn't stop. Vanessa went on with her day, not worrying.

That night:

As Vanessa was getting ready for bed, she noticed a black Ford F150 parked not to far away from her house. Forgetting about her stalker, she didn't think anything of the pickup truck. She dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.

When Vanessa woke up the next morning, she did her usual morning routine. She brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, and then took a shower. After her shower, she decided to text her sister Stella to see if she wanted to hang out. She had one more text from the stalker. _im coming_, it said. Now Vanessa started to get kind of worried but she went ahead and texted Stella.

Stella texted her back saying _sure, let's go to the gym._

Vanessa told her it was a plan and that'd she be over in about 45 minutes. As she was getting in her car, Vanessa noticed that the pickup was still parked outside. The guy inside it was asleep. He had dark hair and tanned skin. He looked to be in his mid-30s.

Remembering the guy that kept calling and texting her, Vanessa realized it was more than likely this could be the same guy.

"Relax Nessa, if he doesn't leave by the time I get back from the gym, I'll call the police, it'll all be ok," thought Vanessa.

She drove to her house and picked up Stella and they both went to the gym. Hanging out with her sister was exactly was Vanessa needed to temporarily forget about the guy stalking her.

After working out, Vanessa dropped her sister off and headed home. It was just about afternoon.

As she pulled into the parking lot, Vanessa noticed the car was still there, but the guy wasn't inside it. Vanessa knew she locked the door and the guy wasn't inside her house.

"I might have just not seen him in his car, or maybe he's in the back seat, thought Vanessa. As soon as I get inside my house, I'll call the police,"

She got out of her car and walked up to her door. While she fumbled inside her purse for her house keys, Vanessa thought she might have seen a shadow move. Now alert, she hurried to find her keys. Before she could do that, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She was right.

"Well, well, look who we have here," said the person behind her. Vanessa recognized this voice as the one who had been leaving her messages on her phone. She turned around and surely it was the guy from the pickup truck.

"What do you want from me?" Vanessa asked, her voice quivering.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet you and maybe 'get some' if you know what I mean," said the guy slyly smiling reaching under her shirt. ** sorry if this makes anyone feel uncomfortable**

Vanessa quickly pulled away. Luckily, she always carried her pepper spray with her. She found it in her purse and sprayed some in his eyes.

"Ouch, you bitch. Now I'm angry, just you wait, I'll get back at you for this."

Before he could do anything, Vanessa ran to her car, got her car keys out, and unlocked the car. She got in and locked the door before he could get in. Then she put the keys into the ignition and drove off. Vanessa didn't know where she was driving, but she knew it was anywhere but where the guy was.

**So that's the chapter, I hope you liked it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa went through a mental list of people's houses she could go to.

Her best friend Ashley Tisdale was in New York City with her boyfriend. Vanessa's parents wre in Miami, while her sister Stella was staying at a friend's house while they were gone.

As the list of people went on, she could think of no one whose place she could go to. Then it came to her: Zac.

"Of course, the choice couldn't have been more obvious," thought Vanessa.

Even if Zac wasn't home, which Vanessa was really hoping he was, she had the spare key to his apartment.

Vanessa started to drive towards her boyfriend's house. As she drove she listened to the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz **(my favorite song :))**. This song always calmed her, something she needed at the moment.

She sang her favorite part:

_I guess what i be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

As Vanessa was about twenty-five minutes from Zac's place, she thought she'd better call him to let him know she was coming. She tried, but it went to his voicemail, so she hung up.

When Vanessa pulled into the parking lot, she noticed Zac's car parked in his usual spot. This sparked something inside her as she parked her own car and ran to the door, more excited than she'd been in a while.

Before she knocked on the door, Vanessa noticed she still had her gym sweats on, making her feel nasty. Real fast, she put on deoderant and put on some lip gloss. Then she knocked.

No one answered. After a few minutes, she tried knocking again. Still, no answer.

"Maybe he's taking a shower or just didn't hear me, I should just let myself in", Vanessa's mind told her.

She fished for her key, unlocked the door and let herself in. What she didn't realize was that she left the door cracked open by accident.

His place didn't look any different than the last time Vanessa had visited, except messier, of course.

Vanessa looked all over the apartment for Zac, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, the bedroom, and in the living room, but no sign of him. She went back, a few feet away from the front door.

"He must be with Michelle, she must've picked him up and they must've went out to dinner," thought Vanessa, her imagination running wild.

As she was thinking this, she couldn't take it anymore, Vanessa started having a breakdown. She started crying, unable to control herself. She thought of things that would make her feel better, sitting on the couch and maybe watching some TV, or going to sleep, or even taking a nice warm shower, but Vanessa didn't want any of these things, the only thing she wanted was Zac.

As Vanessa continued to stand there sobbing, desperate for her boyfriend and desperate for the creepy guy to leave her alone, she noticed the door opening behind her.

"Crap! I forgot to shut and lock the door," thought Nessa, "what if the stalker followed me here?"

As she kept crying, she turned around to see who it was.

**Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of short :( !**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't the stalker, it was a certain blue-eyed guy she was in love with. He immediately noticed she was crying.

"Van, baby, what's wrong," he asked, rushing to her and pulling her into a hug.

Vanessa didn't say anything, she just continued sobbing into Zac's chest.

Zac was very patient with her. He didn't ask any more questions. He continued standing by the door, holding her, and letting her cry.

After a while, the crying slowed down. Vanessa looked up at Zac and saw that his eyes were worried with concern.

"Wh-where were y-you?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

This took Zac by surprise because he wasn't expecting her to say anything. "I was out taking a walk at the park that is a few blocks away, I noticed your car on my way back and rushed to the front door as fast as I could. You left the door open, by the way."

Vanessa just nodded. "I tried calling...."

"I didn't take my phone because I never get a signal at that park," Zac explained while stroking her hair.

"Oh, ok," Vanessa said quietly, feeling bad that she would ever even think he would be cheating on her with Michelle.

Zac took her hand and led her into the living room, beside the couch.

"Come on, let's lay down and just relax for now. We can watch some TV. Whenever you feel like you're ready, you can tell me what's bothering you," he gently told her.

He laid on his back on the couch. Then he pulled Vanessa onto the couch, so he was holding her and she was facing him. He kissed her forehead before grabbing the remote.

"What do you want to watch?," he asked her.

"I dont know, whatever you want to watch is fine," she replied buring her head into Zac's chest.

He turned the TV on and flipped channels. He stopped at the Oakland Raider's/New England Patriot's game.

She turned her body so that she now was facing the TV and had her back to Zac. His arms were still around her.

Vanessa was exhausted so in about fifteen minutes she fell asleep. She would tell Zac about everything that had happened in the last few days after she woke up. She wasn't at all worried any more, she was safe in her boyfriend's arms.

ZAC'S POV:

I walked in to find Vanessa crying. I had no idea what was bothering her. Instead of being impatient and trying to make her tell me what was wrong, I held her and tried to calm her down and get her to stop crying, which worked.

I suggested we watch TV, so we watched a football game. After the game was over, I noticed that she was sleeping. She looked gorgeous, but her face looked in pain.

END OF ZAC'S POV:

Zac decided he'd better let Vanessa sleep for a little while. After she woke up, he'd try to get her to tell him what was wrong because it was killing him inside to know that something was causing his Vanessa pain.

He carefully slid off the couch, not wanting to wake her up. Then he went inside his room and grabbed his red and white polka dot blanket, her favorite. He then went back to her to wrap the blanket around her. He kissed her on the cheek and then her nose.

He wanted to do something for her, but he wasn't sure what. Then it came to him.

"When Vanessa wakes up, she'll be surprised," he thought.

**I'll probably have two or three more chapters after this one. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry to those who wanted it to be the stalker and not Zac :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!! Hope you like the next chapter!! **

Zac's surprise to his Nessa was that he was going to cook dinner for her. This would be a surprise because he never cooked, he couldn't.

A few days ago he had been watching _Rachel Ray_ and he saw her making hummus. It looked simple enough for him so he wrote down the recipe. Then he went to the grocery store to buy the ingredients. Today he was going to put his newly learned cooking skills to the test.

While Zac was halfway through making the dish, he noticed his sleeping beauty starting to wake up.

"Zac...," she called out, frightened when she didn't see him.

"Don't worry babe, I'm right here," Zac reassured her, walking into the living room. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I did," Vanessa answered smiling. "What's that smell?"

"Well my dear, come with me and I shall show you what the smell is." Zac led Vanessa into the kitchen.

Vanessa's eyes got big as she saw food being cooked. "Oh my gosh, you're actually cooking?"

Zac pretended to look hurt. "Thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

Zac leaned down and kissed her. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"Ok, then will you please tell me what's bothering you? It's killing me."

Vanessa sighed. She knew this was coming. She sat down on a chair by his kitchen counter. "Ok, it all started a few days ago....................................................."

After Vanessa told her story to Zac, she wasn't sure what he was thinking. His face was completely blank.

Finally he moved towards the stove. "I think dinnner is ready."

He got two bowls and two spoons. Then he filled the bowls with the food. He handed Vanessa a bowl and spoon and sat down beside her with his own bowl and spoon. He took a bite, surprised to find it was pretty good. Maybe not as good as Rachel Ray's, but still good. Then he remembered he still hadn't said anything to Vanessa about the stalker.

"I wish you would've told me the day he started contacting you. I am proud of you for using the pepper spray though. Told you it'd come in handy."

"Yeah, you were right. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I thought you'd be busy..."

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, you know I love you and would never ever be too busy for you," he told her, his voice shaking. She decided telling him her suspicions of him and Michelle were too much for one day.

"Don't even worry about the guy, I'll take care of everything. Until then, you're staying with me," he told her sternly, but gently.

"Ok. It was beginning to become too much for me to handle anyways."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. They were staring at each other the whole time, though.

After they were done eating, they did the dishes together. Then they stayed up talking, catching up with each other.

Vanessa looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 11:00 PM.

"I'm going to go wash my face and change into PJs," she told him, getting up from the couch she and Zac were sitting on, and walking towards the bathroom. Since she stayed overnight at Zac's often, her PJs and facewash were already here, along with her make-up, jewerly, and other clothes. She was set fot the next few days.

While Zac waited for his girlfriend, he noticed Vanessa's phone lying on the coffee table. He looked through it and found the stalker's messages, disguisted by them. He wrote down the guy's phone number. He told Vanessa he'd take care of everything and he was planning to do just that.

"Hey, Steve I need you to research this guy for me and tell me all you can about him. I'm giving you his phone number. I'll call you back tomorrow. Bye.."

**Hmm, so who is this mysterious Steve? Anyways, I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'll try to update ASAP but it may not be for a few weeks. Sorry :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, here's the next chapter! Sorry if the margins look different :(**

Zac hung up his phone he was calling on. He had called Steve, his bodyguard.

Zac's publicist had advised Zac to get a bodyguard a few years ago. Clearly it was a good idea, Zac had never felt safer in his life.

Vanessa came out of the bathroom wearing her blue fleece PJs.

"You look great," Zac commented as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"I'm gong to change now," Zac told her. "You can go wait in the bed if you want."

They both got up. Zac went to the bathroom to go change. Vanessa went to the bathroom to go wait for him in bed.

While Vanessa waited, she thought about the wild day she had experienced. First she and Stella had got to hang out, then she got attacked, and finally, her boyfriend cooked for the first time. Yes, it had been quite a day.

Zac came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers. Vanessa tried not to stare at his extremely hot, toned body, but she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Zac noticed her staring and smiled at her. Then he climbed in bed with her and turned off the lamp.

"Ness, I wanted to talk to you about considering getting a bodyguard. I know you like your privacy but when I'm not with you, I'll feel a lot better knowing you're safe."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea after everything that's happened in the last couple of days. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes, actually I do," Zac told her. "His name is Charlie. He's my bodyguard Steve's brother. We'll contact him tomorrow."

"Ok, good night, Zachary. I love you."

"Good night Vanessa Anne. I love you too princess."

They both drifted off to sleep, Vanessa safe with Zac's arms around her.

The next morning:

The couple both woke up at the same time. They both brushed their teeth and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

For breakfast they had Corn Flakes cereal. Then they went to the living room to watch "The Price is Right."

After that was over, the couple got ready to take a shower. Vanessa went to the bathroom, pinned her hair up, took off her clothes, turned on the hot water, and took her shower.

While she was showering, Zac laid out both of their clothes out. Then he went into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and joined his girlfriend in the shower. He got her favorite bodywash and helped her wash her body.

After they were both done, they stepped out and got dried off.

Vanessa looked at the clothes her boyfriend had picked out for her, a gray/yellow tank and super mini skirt. She kept the tank top and paired it with a pair of jeans, behind Zac's back.

He turned around and noticed her change in clothing. "Hey, didn't you like the clothes I picked out?" He pouted.

"Yes, but I wasn't in a mini skirt mood, sorry." When he kept pouting, she kissed him. His pout disappeared quickly and he kissed her back.

"I'll be right back, excuse me miss," he told her smiling.

He walked out of the bedroom, where she finished getting ready. He walked into the living room and got out his phone and called Steve.

"Steve, what can you tell me about our mystery man?" asked Zac.

"Well, his name is Josh Elton. He has dark hair, tanned skinned, and is middle-aged," said the voice on the other line. "Why did you want me to look up the guy?"

"I think he recently has been stalking Vanessa. He's been sending her messages through that phone number on her phone. Someone also attacked her at her house, but I'm not sure it's the same guy," Zac told Steve.

"How about you give me Vanessa's address? I'll check out her place and see if Josh is anywhere around her place."

"Ok, thanks man. Call me back in a few hours," Zac told him after he gave Steve the address.

Zac hung up and walked back into the bedroom where Vanessa was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the last chapter!!!!**

When he walked in, Vanessa was brushing her beautiful hair. He sneaked up behind her and put his hands over here eyes.

"Guess who?," he asked.

"Hmmmmm, Mario Lopez?"

"Yes, Ness, it's Mario Lopez," he said teasing her.

"That's what I thought. What were you just doing out there?"

"Talking to Steve. I gave him the phone number of the guy who's been contacting you. Steve said his name was Josh Elton. Steve's also going to your house to see if the guy who attacked you is still there. He has to make sure it's Josh and that we're not dealing with two guys. He'll call in a little while."

"Wow, sounds like Steve has everything taken care of," said Vanessa, putting her brush down. "We need to repay him. Let's bake him some chocolate chip cookies."

He laughed. "Okay, you bake and I'll watch you. You're extremely cute when you cook anyways."

Vanessa giggled. "Thanks. How about we call Charlie now?"

"Good idea," Zac said as he got out his phone and dialed Charlie's number and put it on speakerphone.

After explaining the recent stalker situation to Charlie, he agreed that a bodyguard would be a good idea. He agreed to be Vanessa's new bodyguard, commenting that he was a huge fan of hers. Zac hung up when they were done talking.

"Well I'm glad that worked out," said Vanessa.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go watch a movie while we're waiting for Steve's call," said Zac, walking into the living room. Vanessa followed him.

They both sat on the couch while debating on which movie to watch. After begging and puppy eyes, Vanessa got Zac into agreeing on watching _Moulin Rouge_. She put the movie in and both of them got comfortable on the couch.

Midway through the movie, Zac's phone started to ring. Vanessa couldn't help but laughing because his ringtone was "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. She had chosen this ringtone for him about 6 months before and he had never changed it.

After a few seconds, she contained herself. She got the remote and paused the movie.

"Hey Steve, what'd you find out?" Zac asked, putting it on speakerphone so Vanessa could also listen.

"Well it's Josh that attacked her. Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of him. Vanessa needs to stay away from her house for about a week, but other than that you guys won't have to do anything," Steve explained.

"Okay, thanks man," said Zac.

"Thanks Steve!!!," added Vanessa.

Steve chuckled. "No problem. I'd do anything to keep you kids safe." He and Zac both hung up.

"I'll have to ask my parents if I can stay with them for awhile," said Vanessa.

Zac looked at her. "Nope, you're staying right here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. After all, what are boyfriends for? And I want you remember, no matter what, I'll always be here for you," Zac told her.

"Yeah, I know that now. Let's finish watching our movie."

Zac groaned. "Fine. But just to let you know, I won't be watching the movie, I'll be watching you."

Vanessa just smiled. They watched their movie, both knowing that they were safe next to each other.

**So that's the ending! Comment on it and tell me what you thought! I'm also open on suggestions for my next story!!!**


End file.
